A game ticket reader generally corresponds to a unit having an input face into which the game ticket to be read is inserted. The ticket is slipped into the slot then driven using mechanical rollers to an optical reader suitable for extracting the information indicated on the game ticket in question.
Consequent maintenance costs can be associated with the use of such document readers. In fact, it is appropriate to regularly inspect and repair the mechanical rollers and the mechanical accessories associated with them.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.